


Humany Things

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shoe throwing, Sillyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is concerned about his two best friends. A quiet evening on the TARDIS has lead them to behave quite unusually, and a sock on the doorknob only furthers his concerns as he investigates their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humany Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is was a silly fic inspired by a line in the upcoming chapter two of 'Blame it on the Alcohol'. Thanks to Liz (UniverseOnHerShoulders) for making me do it. Enjoy!

He hadn’t seen them for approximately twenty seven minutes. Not that he was counting, but he was bored and there were so many things that they were supposed to be doing. But yet, here he was, his two best friends were nowhere to be seen and he was whittling away time, trying to be clever but feeling rather disappointed that there was no one around to witness it.

Twenty seven minutes prior to this, Amy had left the control room in a rather unusual fashion. She’d been throwing odd glances at Rory for the previous six minutes and had been doing a lot of biting her lip. Actually, he thought, feeling rather pleased with himself, he probably had an ointment somewhere for that that he could give her.

Climbing under the control panel, whilst his hands were busy rooting around for the cream, he let his mind wander and explore the six minutes prior to Amy’s departure. Rory had been doing lots of things with his eyebrows and had done a lot of worried looking towards him, which Amy had responded to with the look she often wore when she was about to do something rather dangerous and didn’t quite care how he responded to it. 

This confused him further. Something was wrong and he was sure of it. Amy had left the control room without saying anything, but Rory had dithered, flicking switches awkwardly for approximately 49 seconds before following her. 

Something was definitely going wrong, and it was, after all, his duty to fix anything that was wrong, but he was especially in charge of fixing anything that went wrong with Amy and Rory. That was his job, after all.

Crouching slightly, concentrating intensely on solving the mystery of what had happened between his companions, he strode out of the control room, through the corridor they had done, until he reached a cross roads. He could sense that the TARDIS was mocking him slightly, but he couldn’t understand why. 

He wandered the corridors, checking the kitchen, the library, the wardrobe, the swimming pool, the kitchen again and even all of the bathrooms he could find- knowing that Amy did her crying in there should anything ever happen. Just as he was about to give up, thirty four minutes after they had disappeared, he heard a faint squeak from the other end of the corridor.

Wheeling round, he saw the Pond’s bedroom door, the lights around it dimmed, but, and this confused him the most, on the doorknob was one of Rory’s socks. How odd it was, he thought, that his sock had got caught on the doorknob. It must have been a very strange argument that they were having for him to lose a sock. Deciding to put his mission on hold briefly, he approached the door, waggling his fingers before carefully extracting the sock from the doorknob. Smoothing it out in his hand, he heard a faint laugh from the other side of the door. Deciding it was probably just the television screen playing, he eased the door open and let himself into the bedroom.

The curtains were closed, making it difficult to make his way over to the laundry hamper as he navigated his way over the piles of clothes on the floors. Piles of clothes that were very similar to the clothes Amy and Rory had been wearing earlier. 

Processing this thought, he looked up towards the television screen. It wasn’t on, but still there were slightly muffled noises coming from the room, giggles and moans and other noises he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Turning round, he saw the duvet had become a giant hump on the bed. Starting to panic that a bed monster had eaten Amy and Rory, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and starting scanning it. 

Suddenly, the sleep monster disappeared as out from the duvet came a very angry looking Amy and an equally as angry Rory. Neither of them were wearing clothes, which did strike him as odd until it hit him.

They were doing humany things. He shouldn’t be in here. He was about to be told off very shortly and probably needed to run away quite quickly.

Spinning on his heel, he started leaping over the piles of clothes as a heavy missile hit him on the shoulder. Looking down, he saw one of Rory’s trainers by his foot, and looking over his shoulder he saw Amy poised and ready, this time with one of her boots.

Before he could move, that was flying through the air and hit him square in the chest. Hiding behind the door, he popped his head around, dodging the two other shoes that came hurtling his way. 

“Don’t you know what a bloody sock on the doorknob means!” was the last thing he heard as he ran through the corridor, fully aware that the TARDIS was laughing at him, feeling rather embarrassed.


End file.
